Kamimi's gang
by Greengirl1506
Summary: Kamimi and her gang are here to help keroro platoon and have some fun on the way
1. Chapter 1

Info for my Keroro fanfic the images I have are just what I found that look pretty close to my characters. I came up with these characters on my own so sorry to the people who's art is in this though I do appreciate it.

Name: Kamimi

Looks: Green frog with a blue and pink cloud has brown hair with a black hat and green eyes

.com/art/nother-Chisusu-109015605

Kamimi has a secret crush on Keroro and will blush suspiciously when he looks at her or pays attention to her. She is smart but very ditzy and has a love for food. Her cloud symbol is for water and she has control of it which comes in handy. She thinks of Becaca and Karuru as her sisters. She is the leader and an air ninja.

Name: Becaca

Looks: Blue frog with a cat tail and yellow eyes and a yellow star symbol and a purple hat that hides her red hair

.com/art/KG-OC-Miruku-112453398

Becaca is a little girl in her character and loves to scare people and play games. If she finds something boring she probably won't do it. She loves Kamimi and thinks she's the best and she likes to annoy Karuru with her dumb questions. Becaca controls earth. She has a split personality in which she becomes really angry. She is the secret weapon.

Name: Karuru

Looks: yellow frog with green eyes symbol is a wing and she has a

Brown hat underneath her hat is her reddish brown hair in a bun

.com/art/Fyhihi-the-Keronian-95409577

Karuru is the brains of the group and like Kururu has her own little lab in which she works.

Karuru doesn't understand why her symbol is a wing as it means she is an angel and she knows that she is somewhat rude and stubborn so how could she be an angel. With her symbol she gains wings to battle with and controls wind. She is so smart and everyone knows it, but Karuru can be a little bit anti social. She has a secret crush on kururu.

Name: Toyaya

Looks: Orange frog with the symbol of fire and blue eyes his hat is red

.com/art/Sakuku-and-Stuff-111098529

He is the weapon specialist and has a nasty temper when someone talks about him. He is a veteran of war and is the best choice for killing things. He only has a soft spot for his group because he considers them family.

Hope you like them.


	2. The arrival

The images I got were from deviantart I'm sorry but the computer cut off the beginning so that's where you can find my images of my characters. Anyway let the story begin.

**Kimimi was sleeping peacefully while Karuru was piloting the ship. She was listening to Lady Gaga her favorite artist from Pekopon and enjoying the peace. She was typing away on her laptop while everyone else was sleeping. Karuru was making sure that the ship would land okay on Pekopon. She was the brains of the Platoon. When it landed with a small thump she wiped sweat off her forhead. And a small piece of her reddish brown hair fell in front of her face but she tucked it back into her brown hat. She then yawned "Gosh I'm tired" she said and smiled (something you would rarely see her do). She was a yellow Keronian with reddish brown hair and cute green eyes. Her symbol was a small blue wing on her stomach. She hated this because this meant she was an angel and Karuru doubted that she could be anyone's angel. But thanks to it she could control wind. She fell asleep just as everyone was getting up. ** **Kimimi got up and looked at herself in the mirror she was happy and admired herself in the mirror. She had green skin, green eyes a black hat and brown hair, her symbol was a blue and pink cloud for water control. She was the ninja of the platoon and the happy leader of the platoon and couldn't wait to meet the Keroro Platoon to which they had been assigned to help. Becaca was the happiest of all the team because of her childish nature and she bounded up and down with joy. She was blue Keronian with blue eyes and had a star for her symbol and had a cat tail and a purple hat. She was the secret weapon of the team because of her split personality and when she went into battle it was her anger that charged her fight, plus she could control earth. Underneath her hat was her red hair. Toyaya was the weapon specialist of the team with orange skin and blue eyes and the symbol of flame. His hat was red with fire symbols down at the bottom flaps. He was sitting waiting for something to happen. ** "**Everyone get up!" Kimimi yelled. Everyone gathered except for Karuru "Where is she?" Toyaya asked. Karuru walked in with her face like this 00 she had obviously been asleep because she looked very startled. ******** everyone smiled while she frowned at them ********. "I was up all night piloting the ship ,I'm not gonna go an introduce myself to the platoon." Karuru said and walked away slamming her door. "Oh well forget her Kimimi" Becaca said " We can go an introduce ourselves without her." Kimimi shrugged but they exited the ship anyway. They walked for a while until they came to the Hinata residence. "keroro" they heard someone yell "you have to do the dishes." They entered the gate to see a girl with red hair chasing a familiar green frog. "Aww but Natsumi I was gonna work on another plan" Keroro said. The girl who was named Natsumi stopped and looked at the newcomers. "Oh great more stupid frogs" she said "hey keroro who are these Keronians?" Keroro came over to them as the rest of his platoon did including Kururu. "Hi I'm Kimimi" Kimimi said "and these are the other members of my group I'm the leader and the ninja of the group. Oh we and were sent here to help you conquer this world" Kimimi finished with a smile. "I'm Becaca" Becaca said "And I'm the secret weapon of the group" she bounded up and down with joy. "I'm Toyaya and I'm the weapon specialist" he said " we have a member missing." "Ahem" they heard a voice say and turned to see Karuru standing there with her latop. "Name's Karuru" she said "I am the brains of the group. I would stay but I have some inventions to work on so bye" she walked off.** **After the introductions were done and the Hinata family allowed them to move in and put Karuru's lab in the basement and get settled in they all gathered in the secret base. Karuru sat there typing away and listening to Lady Gaga while the rest of the group started talking to each other. "So your symbols" Keroro asked "What do they mean." "Mines water" kimimi said. "Earth" Becaca said. "Fire" Toyaya said. "Angel and air" Karuru said looking for her computer screen "But I think it's wrong because I don't think I could be anyone's angel." Karuru actually said that with a sad tone and she noticed Kururu looking at her with curiosity. "Well your test begins tomorrow" Keroro said "So be ready." "TEST" Kimimi's Platoon yelled even Karuru. "Yep" Keroro" said. Everyone sweat dropped.**


End file.
